shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
better known as . she was born in the eastern Thūrwolf tribe, just like her older twin brother. however was the younger twin sister of her older twin brother and the younger twin daughter of both Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. although she is also the holder of the crystal of wisdom Personality some believed her personality was at first being like her older twin brother, just normally calm however for what is known to be. she is a little quiet but sometimes carefree. even yet with bookworm personality. yet she is somewhat friendly and sometimes is respectful to those her older twin brother follows worthy. even yet, she is well known for her quiet talk . however she was shown being so quiet. however when she once busted in tears of sorrow when Sharona De Vil Rhodes "killed" her older twin brother when she was so sad and yet lonely yet she was completely broken apart, however after her older twin brother and his friend Santi Sanchez finished and killed Sharona, this made her live in a peaceful life Relationships like her older twin brother. Lilly has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Lilly has shown a few romantic feelings towards of few people Character Relationships *The younger Twin Daughter To Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I **The Younger Twin sister to Eliskuya Michael **The Adopted "Big" Sister to Millie Marson **The Half-Older Sister to Rena Scheris Tearson **The Niece and Goddaughter to her uncle and aunt Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson *The Close Friend and to her younger twin brother's Ex-girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *Was Killed but healed thanks to Naomi **Was Infected with a Deadly Parasite by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, to work under her by force or else she would die in horrible ways of death *Holds a big grudge against on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for "killing" her older twin brother *Made a pinky promise towards her older twin brother that he will Promise her, if he ever save her from danger he always be there to watch out for her danger Appearance she had semi-short dark emerald green with she has two long tufts hanging upward with her atlantean elf ears showing. she has Onyx eyes under her spectacles glasses It is notice that without her spectacles glasses she seems She suffers from extremely myopia in her eyes (without her spectacles glasses she's ‪‎totally blind). she is noted by other people that she is very Identical to her older twin brother in many ways without her spectacles glasses while being blind Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip around the time she begin to her school uniform that she wears brown school shoes with white long stockings and a check pattern miniskirt with a brown sweater-vest with rolled up sleeves Abilities and Powers Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade History Early Past and Early Childhood she was the fourth twin to be born a member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about her past she was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. she spent most of her early babyhood living with her mother and her older twin brother while they taking care of her learning at private school soon after she started normal school at a very young age. Later on she was later reading at the library with her grandmother. Later on she was started to going to private school to learn the basics of things Before the Timeskip Lucca's Orphanage Later on that night the following mouths and years has past of her older twin brother's success of his completing his first kendō class training was compete done. however she was outside reading while her older twin brother was returned home doing dusk doing sharona's evil visit. she and her older twin brother were scared when they came to the living room where they saw blood everywhere but they find out their mother was on the floor laying critically wounded. however their grandmother was there beside their mother and their grandmother reminded them what happen to their mother. following that day foreword. the two siblings were later taking to Lucca's place to be Adopted by a friend of their mother's who took them in as her own children. later on in the afternoon she and her older twin brother was greeted by an brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and then Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded the twins who "killed" their mother. it was later revealed by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins that who killed their mother in coldblooded. however after Sharona left with her brainwashed partner in crime. hearing the bad news made. in which that made her very sad. however she wanted her older twin brother get payback on sharona. soon after sharona left. that night while everyone was sleep. later that night Sharona came back this time to kidnapped both Lilly and Millie. later on the next morning as her older twin brother heard the news what happen to his younger twin sister and foster baby sister by hearing the bad news from her older twin brother's new best friend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi. The "Death" of her older twin brother at Barrel Volcano the next morning. soon after being kidnapped and waken up by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, Lilly later watched in horror of her older twin brother being beaten up and almost being killed however she was slightly brave enough to pull her twin brother up from the edge of the volcano. however before she can aid her twin brother safely, Sharona imaged to pushed her out the way and she later watched her brother (who was trying hang on the edge of the cliff of the volcano). was kicked off a the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona. she later hunched over and was crying in sorrow even yet she praying for her older twin brother's safe return. but she did not resized that she was infected with a deadly parasite virus by Sharona while falling unconscious for a short while. once she was knocked out by Sharona. she and her older twin brother were separated, even Lillian believed her older twin brother was lost forever... During the Timeskip Alliance with Sharona Doing the following day she spent most of her time following Sharona's orders and being force to do things or else she well die painfully with the deadly parasite inside her by sharona. but when she tried to ignore Sharona's bad deeds to get to the shaman grand tournament. while she tries to ignore Ellie Elwood being mind controlled and bad efforts. however she tried to help her Adopted younger sister, but she saw a unfamiliar face that was trying helping her and her adopted younger sister After the Timeskip Character Trivia *like her twin brother being right handed. she is left handed. Musical Themes External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thūrwolf Family Member